


we’ll get through this

by orphan_account



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an extended scene in which shawn goes to angela’s house after he accidentally pushes her against the wall.a ‘what if’ think piece of that episode in season 5. (?)
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	we’ll get through this

Shawn roughly writhed his hands together, nibbling at the skin on his bottom lip as his mind incessantly reflected on the scene that occurred a few minutes ago. He paced back and forth, his eyes narrowed at the phone as he waited for it to ring. He left several messages on her answering machine, expressing his deepest laments for his aggressive behavior. 

When he inadvertently shoved Angela against the door a sudden forlorn revelation settled upon him. He felt his heartbeat posthaste and his throat grew heavy at the sight of her sad eyes glaring back at him. She shook her head in disbelief and chided him about the drinking before leaving in haste with Topanga quickly running after her. "How did that just happen?" He asked in a shaky voice, turning around to face Jack and Cory whose countenances mirrored the same one as Angela's. 

He felt a warm wetness stinging the back of his eyes threatening to spill over. He swallowed thickly and ran a shaky hand through her hair. He contemplated on running after her but he knew that she was probably in no desire of seeing his face after what just occurred — he wouldn't blame her. It happened so quick; everyone's clamoring voices were chastising him for his irresponsible drinking and his impudent behavior. He was growing agitated then he felt her tugging on his wrists attempting to coax him into joining her outside so they could talk in private, he rolled his eyes in annoyance at her smothering behavior

"Let go of me." He says lowly, the timbre of his voice clearly flickers with annoyance. He pulled his hand away and pushed at her shoulder, causing her to stumble backwards and crash lightly into the door. Shawn squeezed his eyes shut and tried to dissipate his musings from that horrid scene. His attempts were futile. He nervously bit down on his bottom lip again before picking up the phone, dialing her number for the sixth time today. His hands were dewy from the nervous sweat as he anxiously pressed the phone to his ear and waited. 

It didn't surprise him once he received her answering machine again. Shawn sighed in defeat as he placed the phone back on the hook. "She hates me. I pushed her, Jack. I pushed her to the door all because she wanted to talk to me and because I was drunk and annoyed—" He shakes his head, unable to complete the rest of his sentence. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am like dad." He murmurs sullenly. 

Jack sighed heavily before taking a seat on the couch next to his brother. "You're not like him, Shawn. But you better get yourself together before you do end up like him. I tried keeping what he did to my mom from you because I know you have this high idealization of him and I get it. The only reason I told you today is because I don't wanna see you lose someone good like Angela because of it and I don't wanna see you lose sight of who you are either. Dad didn't have a chance to fix his mistakes, you do. Take advantage of that man." 

Shawn nodded, feeling appreciated for his brother's words. Albeit they weren't the closes, he still felt a great amount of enamor for his older brother. Especially in times like these when he needed consolation. "What if she never talks to me again?" He sullenly ponders, the inquiry causes Jack to falter a bit. He grows silent for a moment then sighed softly before shrugging his shoulders. Jack reassuringly pats his hand on Shawn's shoulders before rising from the couch and sauntering off. 

Shawn groaned as he plowed the back of his head against the couch. He sat there mellowing in his own melancholy while hesitatingly debating whether or not he should just go to Angela's house and vocalize his sincerity in person. He sat there, weighing the pros and cons of the suggestion. Ultimately, he concluded that he didn't care about the cons he just needed to see her and tell her how sorry he was about everything. Shawn grabbed his jacket off of the clothes rack before walking out the front door. 

While he walked down the loitered streets of Philadelphia he started to become overwhelmed with timidity. Of course he was aware of the fact that she wouldn't welcome him with open arms when she sees him but there was still a foolish part of him that hoped she would. A shaky breath emanates from his mouth as he approached the house, he wipes his sweaty hands onto the front of his jeans before stepping onto the premises. Shawn walks up the driveway and stepped to the front door. 

He knocks three times and nervously waited. It took about five minutes for him to hear movement from the other side of the door. He could hear her feet shuffling as she descended down the stairs. "Who is it?" She asks and Shawn gasps as if it was the first time he heard the alluring timbre of her soft voice. When he doesn't respond, she sighed and latched her hand around the door knob. She pulled it open only to see the pleading eyes of her boyfriend staring back at her. He sees her swallow a lump that enclosed at the back of her throat, she instinctively wrapped her arms around her body and took a step back. 

His heart shattered. He stands athwart from her with his mouth slightly agape as he scoured his brain, struggling to find the right words. "Angela," His voice croaks at the sound of her name slipping through his parted lips. "Baby, I am so sorry. I never meant to push you and I'm not going to stand here and try to excuse what I did because what I did was something I never thought I'd do to you. I'm mad for allowing myself to get that upset and taking that out on you." Shawn shakes his head as his eyes suddenly lowers. He inhaled a shaky breath before continuing. 

"Jack agreed to come with me to talk to someone. I'm gonna stop drinking, I promise. But I–I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I just needed to see you and let you know how sorry I am." Shawn finally averts his gaze upward again. He chances a timid look up at Angela as she stood still with her arms wrapped around her body. She was gnawing on the plush skin on her inner cheek, an idiosyncrasy of hers that she always did whenever she was in deep thought about something. 

Shawn harrumphed lowly and sheepishly rubbed at the nape of his neck. He couldn't determine if her taking this long to say something was a good or a bad thing. When she finally looked up and held his unwavered gaze, he felt his heart quiver. God she was so beautiful. "I never want to see that side of you ever again." She demands in a stern voice. He nodded in agreement, completely understanding her reasoning behind the request. He never wanted to be that person ever again either especially around her. 

He doesn't think he was ever disappointed with himself like he was today. "I don't want you to stop drinking for me, it needs to be for yourself. You need to decide if you're just gonna get drunk whenever you feel like escaping your problems. Because I don't want that burden on me. I want you to be able to talk to me not have to rely on bottles of beer and whiskey to help get you through your issues." Angela knew that getting her boyfriend to vocalize his visceral was going to be a challenge simply because he was the type of person that always shielded his emotions. 

But she needed him to understand that she would be there for him whenever he needed her, that he didn't need to rely on alcohol to help surcease whatever pain he was feeling. While she didn't harbor any animosity towards him for pushing her, she made it abundantly clear that if he didn't get his shit together then she wouldn't be so forgiving like she is now. But Shawn validly understood her perspectives, he shouldn't have allowed himself to get to that point of aggression where he took it out on her. It'll be something he'll regret for the rest of his life. 

They fell into a stilled silence again; Angela's eyes were averted to her fingers which she was nervously twiddling with while Shawn held his unwavered gaze upon her. He wanted to touch her; burry his face in the warmth that the crook of her neck provided and wrap his arms around her waist. More so than ever, what he really wanted was to kiss her. "Is your dad home?" It was a rhetorical question; he knew that Sergeant Moore was still deployed overseas somewhere. He just wanted to say something to help ease this timorous feeling that settled between them. 

"Uh, no. He won't be back til a couple of months." Angela shrugged though he could hear the melancholy weighing heavily in her voice. While Shawn has never met her father, he did know that Angela had a close relationship with him although he was barely around. He admired that. 

He nodded his head and shoved his hands inside the front of his pockets. He inhaled a shaky breath before murmuring, "Do you still hate me?" Shawn flickered his eyes upward and sees a soft countenance marring Angela's face. 

  
"I never hated you. I was just disappointed." He winced inwardly, nodding his head in understanding. He deserved that, he disappointed himself too. But somehow hearing it emanate from her mouth made it much worse. 

"I'm sorry." Shawn whispers, feeling his throat growing heavy again. "I just wanted you to know that. I'll leave if you want me to." He turned around and started to descend down the brick stairs until he felt her hand gently clasp around his wrist, tugging him back he turns to face her. He jogged up to her and instinctively wrapped his arms around her body, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. Angela wraps her arms around his body, holding him tight while silent tears moistened against her skin. She rubs gentle circles in his back. 

"I'm so sorry." He repeated, tightening the grip he held on her waist as if he was afraid of letting her go. She murmurs soothing words in his ears assuring him that she forgave him and that all she wanted was for him to get better for himself. She allowed him to cry on her shoulder until he was ready to speak again. When Shawn finally pryed his dewy face from Angela's shoulder, his eyes were blearily and slightly puffed. She thumbed away the excess tears that spilled. "Can I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly, unsure of the status of their relationship. 

She nodded her head. "Yes." They both lean forward, inching their lips closer and decimating the space between them. She could feel the wisps of his hitched breath brushing against her face. She flutters her eyes close as his lips slightly brush against hers, he pauses hesitantly before pressing his mouth wholly against hers. It was soft and a little shy, as if it was their first time kissing. He so desperately wanted to deepen the kiss but he only went as far as she allowed him. Angela wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body flush up against his and incited the kiss with a ravenous ardor. Shawn breathed heavily into her mouth and splayed his hands on her hips, moving his dewy mouth with the same amount of insatiable vigor that she prevailed. 

Shawn could feel his lungs desperately begging for him to part up for air, but he decided to risk the asphyxiation and continued to enthrall in her succulent lips. It wasn't until Angela peeled her wet mouth away from his, that Shawn rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily as he gazed into her eyes. She smiled softly as her thumb idly traces along his bottom lip. "Wanna come in?" He mimics the same sheepish smile as her before nodding his head. 


End file.
